The present invention relates to a turbine center frame for a gas turbine, in particular an aircraft gas turbine, with a plurality of first components and a plurality of second components, which, in the peripheral direction, are arranged alternately next to one another and, in the radial direction, bound a flow duct conveying hot gas, wherein the first components each have two first overlapping segments and the second components each have two second overlapping segments in such a way that, in a particular region of the transition from a first component to a second component or vice versa, the first overlapping segment and the second overlapping segment are arranged overlapping, and with at least one centering element, at which the first components and the second components are supported along the peripheral direction and in the radial direction in such a way that the first components and the second components are arranged essentially centered with respect to a central axis of the turbine center frame, wherein the first components are formed identically to the second components or the first components are different from the second components.
Directional statements, such as “axial” or “axially,” “radial” or “radially,” and “peripheral,” are fundamentally to be understood as being in relation to the machine axis of the gas turbine, provided that something different does not ensue from the context explicitly or implicitly. The machine axis of the gas turbine may also be referred to as the central axis of the turbine center frame.
For turbine center frames, the components of the flow duct conveying hot gas are, as a rule, connected by of so-called ground-down overlaps. Therefore, at an axially front region of the turbine center frame, which may also be referred to as an inlet, it is necessary to connect these components via so-called centering strips in the peripheral direction. Centering strips of this kind prevent any outward tilting and, in particular, any radial outward tilting in the region of the ground-down overlap. The centering strip is thereby inserted axially into grooves that are formed on the components. Furthermore, the centering strip is secured by a securing ring.
In the field of gas turbines and, in particular, of the turbine center frame for gas turbines, the utilization of alternative materials, such as, for example, ceramic fiber composite materials, (ceramic matrix composites (CMC)), is being increasingly investigated in order to achieve weight savings and improvements in efficiency in comparison to conventional metal components. Accordingly, the above-described conventional arrangements for centering components made of alternative materials do not come into consideration. In particular, it is difficult to provide (radially) narrow grooves in components made of alternative materials, without thereby having to accept drawbacks in the strength of the components.